They Stayed Friends Though
}} Durkon gets help from a stunning mid-adventure reveal of a previously unknown family member. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Kandro ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Uncle ◀ ▶ * Hoskin's Wife ◀ ▶ * Shirra's Twins ◀ ▶ * Earth Elementals ◀ ▶ * Logann's Soldiers ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé ▶ Transcript Sigdi's family walks onto the bridge. Hoskin: So, uh, what're we doin' 'ere, 'xactly? Sigdi: At tha moment, smashin' those el'mentals 'fore they smash anyone else! Logann: You heard the lady, troops. Engage the earth elementals! Blonde Soldier: Aye, Cap'n Logann! Durkon removes the paralysis from Roy, Elan, Belkar, and Mr. Scruffy. Durkon: Remove Paralysis! Roy: We need to get into melee range so that creature can't cast any more spells. Belkar: I knew you wouldn't be satisfied until you'd battered that worm hand-to-hand. Light Brown-Haired Soldier: Sir, our weapons're havin' trouble breakin' thru tha rocky hide o' tha— Logann: You did fine, soldier. You bought us a few moments. Durkon's cousin's brother-in-law's niece's fiancé runs toward Shirra's twins. Light Brown-Haired Soldier: Moments? For what, sir? He jumps onto the twins' hands, bounding into the air. He decapitates the elemental. He lands in front of Durkon. Durkon's cousin's brother-in-law's niece's fiancé: Hello, Durkon. They shake hands. Durkon's cousin's brother-in-law's niece's fiancé: I'm your cousin's brother-in-law's niece's fiancé. Durkon's cousin's brother-in-law's niece's fiancé: Nice to finally put a face to all the stories! Elan: It's OK, Durkon. I know what's it's like to have a stunning mid-adventure reveal of a previously unknown family member. Durkon: She broke up wit Thad?!? Elan: Like I'm looking in a mirror. D&D Context * Remove Paralysis is a 2nd level cleric spell and works as advertised. * Durkon's cousin's brother-in-law's niece's fiancé is an Outsider, which type is unclear. Theories include an Ice Dwarf from the 2004 D&D 3.5 Planar Handbook, or a Planetouched Cleric (casting Flame Blade), Soul Knife, or Incarnate from the 2005 Magic of Incarnum. Trivia * The title refers to Durkon's cousin's brother-in-law's niece staying friends with Thad despite breaking up with him. * Durkon's cousin's brother-in-law's niece's fiancé has blue speech bubbles, which implies that he is a good Outsider (see above) of some sort. Other characters with similar speech bubbles are Celia, a native of the Elemental Plane of Air, and Eugene Greenhilt, a spirit in the Outer Planes. * We learn in this strip that Logann holds the rank of Captain in the Dwarven Army. * Durkon's relative's name is a play on the statement Lord Dark Helmet made to Lone Star in Mel Brooks' scifi comedy Spaceballs: "I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate." * Elan's comment in last panel refers to how he learned about the existence of his twin brother and father. * This is the first appearance of Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé External Links * 1163}} View the comic * 587916}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Remove Paralysis